


Fatherhood for Iron Man

by Love2Write2626



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2Write2626/pseuds/Love2Write2626
Summary: There was another man in captivity with Tony and Yinsen, he has a daughter named Abigail. Tony who never thought he wanted to be a dad has to become one when Abigail's dad is killed and he really doesnt mind since is the sweetest little girl he has ever met.how will life story change when he brings Abigail home with him from Afghanistan. Having to deal with the press and Iron Man





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I own nothing  
Tony's P.O.V

I sitting on my makeshift bed in the cave eating beans that Yinsen had made for dinner when we heard yelling outside "Get up" Yinsen yelled the door opened and a man was thrown into the cave along with us. Yinsen moved to help the man up but was yelled at

"Lépjen vissza, vagy leszel shor" he immediately stepped away put his hands back on his head

"Yinsen what did they say?" I whispered

"They said they would shoot me if I didn't step back" I nodded as soon as the men left Yinsen and I ran over to help the man up but we were both surprised when we saw that he was clutching a little girl to his chest. As we got closer the man yelled

"Please don't hurt us"

"No one is going to hurt you sir, we are prisoners here as well" Yinsen said he slowly stood up and the little girl held on tightly to his leg. "Who are you?" Yinsen asked

"I'm Daniel Matthews and this is my daughter Abigail" he looked down at the little girl "Sweetie are you hurt?" he asked she shook her head "thank god"

"So what did you do that they brought you here?" I asked

"I don't know My wife, daughter and I were on vacation and we lost our tour bus at one of the stops and when we went to find a phone I guess we ran into them doing something illegal they grabbed my wife and they killed her right in front of me Abigail was so scared of the men she was hiding behind me and I guess she didn't see anything. He said with tears in his eyes

"Mr. Matthews let me look at the cut on your leg, I'm a Doctor" he picked up his daughter and handed her to me I was hesitant at first but took her into my arms

"Would you mind holding her for a moment" and he walked away before I could answer I sat down on my bed and put her next to me. I have never been keen on the whole having children but I have to admit she is really adorable after a moment she crawled onto my lap and put her hand on the new arc reactor I had built and tapped it a little

"Are you scared of the dark?" I looked at her confused "is that why you have a night light on you?" I chuckled

"No sweetie I'm not scared of the dark, but you're right it's like a night light are you scared of the dark?"

"A little" Yinsen and Daniel walked over and he took Abigail into his arms

"So Mr. Stark if I was to guess I'm assuming that they kidnapped you so you would build them some sort of weapon"

"Firstly please call me Tony, and yes you are correct they want me to build my newest weapon" he looked at me

"So um did you agree to build it"

"I told them I would so they wouldn't hurt us but actually building a sort of suit kind of like armor that will help us get out of here"

"I'll help in any way I can" he said but seconds later he the doors opened and they grabbed Daniel and pulled him out the door

"DADDY!" Abigail started to run after them but I held her back

"No sweetie" I looked over at Yinsen and asked "where are they taking him" he sighed

"From what I heard them saying it seems they are going to kill him" I sighed I felt to bad for little Abigail

A Few Days Later

I am sitting at the table and working on the helmet this is the last thing I need for the suit to be completed I looked over and I saw Abigail looking at me "Hey squirt you wanna help me" she slowly over to me I pulled her up onto my lap "ok I have a big job for you, I need you to hold the mask closed while I screw in the last two nails you think you can do that for me?" she nodded she reached over and grabbed the mask and held it closed once I finished I gave her a high five "good job"

"Um is my daddy coming back?" I sighed

"I don't think so sweetie" I couldn't lie to her

"When we leave here can I stay with you?" I was shocked of course I would take care of this little one like she was my own

"Is that what you want" she nodded and snuggled into my chest

1 month later

Although I had finished the suit over a month ago we had to wait a little while so they wouldn't get suspicious of how I finished their pinball machine weapon being built so quickly  
"Ok Abigail you know the plan right?" she nodded

"I stay with Mr. um Yin" she started but she didn't know how to fully pronounce his name "and when you come back we all leave"

"That's my girl" and I kissed he on the top of the head I went to get in the suit but she stopped me

"Um, um" I kneeled down to her level

"What is it"

"Can I call you daddy?" I was shocked I mean I had never even wanted kids actually at one point the thought of being called a dad freaked me out a little bit but if Abigail wanted to call me dad she could

"If that's what you want sweetheart" she smiled

I walked and got to into the suit I was instructing Yinsen on how to get the suit to power up "This isn't going to start in time" suddenly we heard yelling at the door and pulling on the door where we had placed a bomb in case someone tried to come in

BOOM the bomb went off and the door opened and Yinsen ran towards the door and grabbed one of the dead men's guns  
"Mr. Stark I am going to buy you some time"

"Wait Yinsen stick to the plan" as soon as he started shooting I realized the suit powered up and was ready to go I broke away from the wall and looked at Abigail

"Stay here, and hide"

She ran behind the wall and hid under the table I walked away  
A few minutes later I was making my way back to get Yinsen and Abigail the leader of the group had managed to know Yinsen unconscious and he was holding Abigail with a gun to her head and my heart started pounding

"Stop now Mr. Stark or the little girl gets it"

"Daddy" she said through tears

"Its going to be ok sweetie I promise" all of a sudden the leader fell to the floor Yinsen had woken up and kicked him hard Abigail got away and ran to me when he stood back up I shot my weapon and I'm 100% sure he is dead I grabbed Abigail and ran toward Yinsen

"Yinsen we have to go buddy"

"No Mr. Stark I'm going to join my family now get yourself and Abigail out of here" I closed the mask we ran when we got to the opening I put Abigail down they are probably going to shoot so I don't want her here right now

"Stay here I'll be right back" she nodded as predicted as soon as I walked out they started shooting I let them shoot and once they finished I said

"MY TURN" and started setting everything on fire once it was time to go I ran back and grabbed Abigail "Hold on sweetie" and we took off into the air we didn't get far but far enough away from them before we crash landed

Once we landed I realized Abigail was wasn't still in my arms "ABIGAIL" I yelled

"Daddy" I turned around she was laying in the sand behind me

"Sweetie are you hurt" she pointed to her leg where she had a pretty nasty scratch I think she got it when the suit broke and it scratched her I ripped a part of my shirt and wrapped it around the scratch "Ok lets get out of here"

We have been walking for hours and we are both thirsty and I keep praying that at a small town will appear soon somewhere with a phone so I could call then all of a sudden I saw helicopters and I started laughing

"HEY, HEY WE'RE HERE" and they landed and I saw my best friend Rhodey run toward us

"How was the funve?" I laughed "Next time you ride with me"

"We're safe sweetie" I said to Abigail

"Who is this?" Rhodey asked

"She is the daughter of a man who was also held hostage and she is the sweetest little girl she is like my daughter she even calls me dad there was no way I was leaving without her" Rhodey gave a weird look and then a smile

"Alight man all I have to say is welcome to father hood" we walked onto the helicopter and the medics walked over to us

"I'm fine but Abby has a nasty cut on her leg" the medics nodded and walked away

I went and took a shower and it felt good when I got out Rhodey had left me some fresh clothes "Hey Rhodey how is Abby?"

"She is taking a nap" I nodded

"I'm going to do that too"

"Ok man you need it" I had only just started to fall asleep when I heard a squeak of the door I opened my eyes and saw Abby walk in

"Daddy?" I heard her ask

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are we safe now?"

"Very" she smiled she walked over to me

"Can I lay with you" I nodded and we both fell asleep"

We landed in Malibu the next day and I was holding Abigail as we got off I smiled when I saw the love of my life Pepper Potts not that I'll ever say that she deserves way better than me. As I got closer I saw she had tears in her eyes

"Few tears for your long lost boss?" she smiled

"Tears of joy I hate job hunting" I chuckled she looked at Abigail "is this her" I nodded I'm assuming Rhodey had told her

"Abigail this is one of my best friends Pepper Potts, she will never hurt you" Abigail took her head out of the crook of my neck

"Oh she is so precious" I smiled Abigail reached out to her "can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her to Pepper and we walked to the limo

"Hey Happy" I said

"Hey boss, so where to"

"Take us to the hospital Happy" Pepper said

"No I have been in captivity for 3 months I want an American cheese burger and I need you to call for a press conference"

"What for?"

"Just do it please"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I own nothing  
Tony's P.O.V

After the press conference I grabbed Abigail from Pepper and we went to one of the main buildings in Stark Industries i stood there for a minute and looked up at the Arc Reactor. Abigail who had fallen asleep sometime during the press conference woke up and looked at me and then the Arc Reactor

"Daddy what's that?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head

"It's a bigger version of the night light in my chest" she giggled

"I know it's not a night light dad" our conversation was ended when Obadiah walked up and it was obvious that he was mad, I knew he was going to be

"Tony what on earth are you thinking?" I sighed

"I'm thinking that if those guys in Afghanistan had my weapons, what other terrorist groups do?" he looked at me

"Tony we are a team you and I no more of this ready fire aim business" he looked down at my chest

"C'mon could you have a lousier poker face just tell me who told you It was Rhodey or Pepper?" I put Abigail down and I unbuttoned my shirt so he could see the arc reactor in my chest he looked at it then laughed and buttoned my shirt back up "It works" I said before picking up Abigail

"So you saved this little one huh?" Obadiah asked I nodded

"This my little girl" I said Abigail had her face snuggled into my neck"

"Tony you know that's not your daughter right?" I was now pissed

"Yes she is no if you excuse me I'm going home" I got into the car

"Happy take us home" I looked over at Pepper

"I need a favor" she nodded

"I need you to turn one of the guest rooms into Abigail's new bedroom" Pepper leaned over and grabbed my hand

"Of course Tony, you should know how proud of you I am I can tell you really love this little girl like she was your own"

"I do" I smiled when we got back to the house I gave Abigail to Pepper "hey sweetie I'm going down stairs for a little bit I want you to go with Pepper and help her get your bedroom all set up ok?" she nodded I watched as they walked off

"So Abigail tell me what color do you want your room to be?" Pepper asked

"I don't know?"

"Well what's your favorite color?"

"Pink" she smiled

"How about that" she smiled and nodded yes

I started walking down stairs and grabbed all the necessary tools I need

Mr. Stark may I ask what you are making Jarvis asked

"I'm giving my chest piece a little upgrade" it didn't take long I laid down in the chair I looked at my hand and realized there was no way I was going to be able to get my hand in

there to replace the chest piece so I hit the intercom button

"Pepper how big are your hands?"

"What" she asked

"How big are your hands"

"I don't understand"

"Get down here I need you" 2 minutes later she I saw her and she was carrying Abigail with her

"Hi daddy" I smiled

"Hi sweetie" I looked over at Pepper "let me see em' your hands hold them up" she did and I smiled "oh they are very small I need your help I'm swapping my chest piece for an upgrade and I ran into a little bit of a speed bump"

"Speed bump what do you mean?"

"There is a copper wire connected to the socket wall and I need to get it but my hands are too big so I need you to reach in there and get it for me" she started to reach in and then stopped

"Um I think there are much more qualified people to do this"

"C'mon Pep it will be like operation it'll be fun"

"Operation what is that"

"It's just a game never mind" I looked at her and she looked hesitant "I really need your help" she walked over and put her hand in

"Oh there's puss" I probably should have warned her

"It's from the device not my body"

"It's smells"

"Yeah it does, the copper wire you got it?"

"Ok I got it"

"Ok make sure when you pull it out you don't pull out the end of it" I said just as she pulled out the end of it

"Oh my god what's happening"

"Oh nothing I'm just going into Cardiac Arrest because you pulled out the end of it"

"What you said this was safe" she screeched

"Ok we got to hurry attach this to the socket wall" I said as I handed her the new chest piece

"OWWW" I said as she attached it and she looked at me

"yeah nice"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I feel great" and I saw how scared she looked and laughed

"Abigail come over and hit your dad for me"

"What?" I said she walked over from where I was standing and I picked her and she hit my chest

"OWW" she giggled "Don't do that Squirt" Pepper walked over to us and said

"What do you want me to do with this" she held out the old chest piece

"Burn it, incinerate it"

"Don't you want to keep it?"

"Pepper I have been called many things but nostalgic is not one of them"

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Ms. Potts" when Pepper left Abigail started giggling

"What are you laughing at Peanut?"

"You like Pepper"

"Of course I do she's my assistant and friend"

"No you want to kiss her"

"What? I don't think so I am ending this conversation" I sat her down on the chair at my desk so you want to sit down here and watch me work?"

"Can I, can I help?" she asked she seemed really nervous

"Well right now you know what you can do for me you remember what the suit I made in the cave looked like right?" she nodded

"Well I want to build one that is smaller and much nicer looking"

"Ok" I handed her a few colored pens and some paper

"You awake Jarvis?"

For you sir always

"Open a new project file named Mark 2"

Should I put it on Stark Industries main server?

"Until further notice I want you to put it on my private server"

Working on a secret project

"I don't know who to trust right now"

"Daddy I'm all done" I walked over there expecting a sloppy drawing that I would be proud of anyway but I was shocked at what I saw

"You drew this sweet heart" she nodded the design was nice actually like something I would draw out, I made it red and a yellowish color"

"This is perfect sweetie I'll make sure that it looks almost like this"

"Really?" she was so happy

"You know what sweetie why don't you draw me some more pictures?" she smiled

"Ok daddy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I own nothing  
Tony's P.O.V

"No Dummy move that way" I sighed "Oh I'm sorry am I in your way?" because I had no choice Dummy is helping building the boots "You are a tragedy" I said and the boot opened up and I knew that it was ready. I Put them on and walked over to the middle of the shop. I looked back at Abigail who was happily playing with her toys in the play pen that I had put in there. She's a smart little girl and has easily managed to get out it several times.

"Ok so we are going to start off at 10% thrust capacity, for a lack of a better option Dummy is on fire safety" I said into the camera "Ok 3…2…1" and I pushed the button and I went flying backwards into the wall above the shop "Ugh" I moaned "wow that hurt" I mumbled after a few minutes I heard light foot steps and Abigail was standing above me  
"Are you hurt" She asked I sighed and stood up picking her up with me

"No peanut I'm not hurt just sore" she giggled and I kissed the top of her head "Jarvis is Pepper still here?"

Actually sir she is just about to enter the workshop

Just as he said that she came through the door "Mr. Stark I was just about to leave for the day but thought I would come down here and see if you needed anything else"

"Actually Pep I was wondering if you could take Abigail for a few hours I'm working on some stuff down here and I can't leave her upstairs by herself" she smiled

"Of course Tony" she took her out of my arms

"Be good for Pepper" I said to Abigail

"By daddy" and they left as soon as I was sur they were gone I got back to work  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pepper's P.O.V

I love this little girl Abigail is so adorable and Tony is an amazing dad to her "So Abby I'm going to get a present for your dad you wanna help me?"

"Yeah, what are you going to get him"

"Well you know the old chest piece your dad had?" she nodded

"Well I'm going to have it put in a little trophy case. What do you think?"

"I think he will like it" We went to the store and showed them what it was and they said they could easily make it in a trophy

"Do you want it to say anything?" I thought about it and then looked at Abigail and smiled

"How about Proof that Tony Stark has a heart"

"Ok ma'am we will call you when its done"

"Thank you, ok Abby lets go" I picked her up and put her in the car "So Abby what do you want for dinner?"

"Ice cream!" I giggled

"Well sweetie we can have ice cream for dessert, what would you like for dinner?"

"Um I don't know"

"How about Pizza?"

"YEAH" I giggled and I can't help but thank the lord the Tony brought her home  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tony's P.O.V

I sat down on the chair at my desk I had been doing some improvements on the boots and decided I needed to take a break. I looked at my phone and saw the Pepper had sent me a picture of Abigail eating ice cream and I chuckled

"Jarvis print that picture for me"

Yes sir

A minute later I heard the picture being printed "Jarvis is there any picture frames around here?"

I believe there is one on the self behind you sir

I ran over and got the frame and quickly put the picture on my desk, I smiled then I thought about it for a minute  
"Jarvis can you get me any and all information about Daniel Matthews?" within seconds a whole bunch of info was on the screen in front of me "Jarvis give me all the information after his marriage"

Mr. Matthews married Sophia Jacobs on February 14th 2003 and was had Abigail a year later on November 2nd 2004

"Um Jarvis how hard is it to get someones name changed?"

It is very simple sir but you will need a copy of her birth certificate 

"Do you think Abigail would want to change her name to Abigail Matthews Stark"

Sir I believe that is up to her but since she considers you as her father I see no reason as to why she would not want that

"Alright Jarvis shut everything down for the night I have to go and get Abigail from Pepper's house" I got into my Audi and headed to Pep's house. As I was driving I started to think about what Abigail had said the other day I mean of course I want to kiss Pepper I love her with all my heart but she is my one of my best friends and my assistant so that would be inappropriate right?

Who am I kidding why would Pepper want to be with me anyway she has been my assistant for 10 years and she has seen me and even though she considers me a friend I'm pretty sure she just see's a Playboy not that I blame her

I pulled to her apartment and turned off the car I walked in the building and took the elevator to the 10th floor I walked over to her apartment and knocked on the door "Who is it?" I heard her say through the door

"Its Tony" I said I heard the door being unlocked and the door opened "Hey Pep"

"Hey Tony, um she's sound asleep"

"Thanks for watching her after hours"

"No problem Tony she is such a sweetheart" I smiled

"She sure is" I went over and gently picked her up

"Um Pep I have to ask Abigail but do you think that she would want to change her name to Abigail Matthews Stark?" she smiled

"Tony that's up to her but she considers you her dad so I'm sure she will" I chuckled

"Funny that's the same thing Jarvis said" she smiled "Anyway night Pepper I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has taken a long time to update but hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what you think? if you have any ideas please let me know

Chapter 4 I own nothing  
Tony’s P.O.V

I am downstairs in the shop working on a flight stabilizer, when I see Pepper walk in holding a whole bunch of stuff, knowing my luck it’s a whole bunch of stuff I have to sign.  
“Tony, didn’t you hear me buzzing you?”

“What?” I asked confused

“Obadiah’s upstairs”

“Ok, ok I’ll be up in a second”

“I thought you were done making weapons” Pepper said as I positioned myself, so I could test it

“Its not, it’s a flight stabilizer, completely harmless” I said then all of a sudden, I was blasted backwards into the wall behind me “I didn’t expect that” I mumbled

“Well hurry up, Obadiah is waiting, and I believe someone wants to say good night to you” I smiled, Abigail is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and everyday that she is apart of my life it seems to get better  
…….  
I walked up the stairs and looked up and saw Obadiah playing the piano, I looked over and smiled when I say Abby, sitting on the floor next to Pepper playing with her favorite bunny.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, I walked over and picked her up before sitting her on my lap

“Hey princess, you being good for Pepper?”

“She’s been an angel Tony” she said smiling at Abby 

“Anyway Tony, we need to talk business” Obadiah said interrupting us, I looked at the table and saw a pizza box from New York

“Uh Oh, pizza it must have gone bad”

“Just because I brought Pizza back from New York doesn’t mean it went bad”

“Uh, huh sure doesn’t” I said, then looked down at Abby who was reaching for the slice of pizza I was holding “You want a bite peanut?” I broke off a piece and handed it to her and she ate it quickly and I smiled 

“Tony, concentrate the board is filing a injunction they want to lock you out, they are saying you need some time to deal with your PTSD” now I’m getting pissed

“Why cause the stocks did 40 points, we knew that was going to happen” I said 

“56 ½” Pepper said, I groaned a gave her a look, I thought she was on my side

“It doesn’t matter we own controlling interest in the company”

“Tony the board has rights too” Obadiah said 

“Look, I’m not listening to this anymore I’m going to put my daughter to bed and then I’m going down to the shop” I said as I picked up Abby

“Mind if I go down to the shop and see what you’re working on?”

“Good night Obadiah” I said and looked over at Pepper “Miss. Potts care to join us” I said. Ever since Abigail arrived Pepper has been amazing, she will be an amazing mother one day. Every time we are all together…which is every day I feel like a family, Pepper has been spending the night here more and more lately, she says it’s because she is too tired to drive but I think she just wants to be here when Abby wakes up.

“Of course Mr. Stark” she said with a smile

“Jarvis, lock the shop up and if Obadiah sneaks down stairs don’t let him in” I mumbled into the ear piece 

“Of course sir” Abigail had snuggled into my shoulder and I smiled and kissed the top of her head. We reached her room and I quietly tucked her in 

“Good Night daddy” she said

“Good Night princess” I said

“Good Night Pepper” she said

“Good Night Sweetie” we both kissed her on the head and then quietly walked out closing the door behind us.

“So Pep, you staying the night again?” 

“Um, I should probably go home…but I’m tired” I chuckled

“Pep, you don’t have to lie, I know you have only been spending the night so you are here when Abby wakes up”

“You figured it out huh?” I nodded

“It’s ok, I really like having you here, it’s nice to have someone to help out” she smiled

“It’s no problem at all Tony, Abigail is so amazing”

“You know you will make a great mother one day” I said and I saw her frown and I could see the sadness in her eyes

“What is it Pep?” I asked

“I can’t have kids” 

“Oh, um” I said quickly

“You can ask, if you want,,, it’s not really a secret”

“So um why can’t you have kids?”

“When I turned 25, I started noticing that my period was becoming heavier and heavier and I started to have horrendous pain, so I went to the Doctor, and she told me that I had many, many fibroids on my uterus, and it would be in my best interest to have my uterus removed” I saw tears in her eyes “At first I told them know because I knew if I had the surgery I would not be able to have kids…2 months went by and the pain became unbearable so I had no choice” she started crying harder and I immediately pulled her into a hug

“Pep you could always get a surrogate, or even adopt” she smiled

“I have had several long term boyfriends and we will get to the point in our relationship where we start to talk about marriage and children and the minute I tell them I can’t get pregnant they dump me” she said crying into my shoulder

“Shh” I said after a few moments she stopped and stood up, and wiped her eyes

“I’m sorry, this is so unprofessional I’m so sorry Mr. Stark” 

“Hey Pep, you know how I hate you calling me that, call me Tony and secondly you are my best friend, and if you ever need to talk to someone, or a favor of any kind never hesitate to ask” she smiled 

“Thank you”

“By the way all those guys that dumped you are total assholes, any man would be lucky to have a woman like you” we just stared at each other for a minute and for a second I felt like I should lean in and kiss her but stopped myself

“Um I’m just going to go to bed”

“Oh of course good night Pepper” I watched her walk upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of scotch. I love Pepper I want so badly to tell her, but what if she doesn’t feel the same? I took a deep breath 

“Jarvis, do you think I should tell Pepper how I feel about her?”

“How exactly do you feel about her sir?”

“I love her” I said

“I think it would be wise sir” I gulped my scotch down and decided it’s now or never and I walked upstairs…


End file.
